Kurotsuki 1402
by ale-panda19
Summary: Drabble sobre el primer San Valentín de Kuroo y Tsukki!


**Notas del capítulo:**

Hi!.. algo cortito que apenas escribí hoy. No es la gran cosa, pero sentí que debía hacer algo por mi OTP en el día de los enamorados xD  
pequeño e importante dato, el 14 de febrero de este fic es un día entre semana y no un sábado. ¿Por qué? Crea más drama lol

Espero que disfruten :D

* * *

"¡Feliz día de San Valentín!" fue el único mensaje que Tsukishima Kei había recibido de su novio esa mañana.

No le molestaba, para nada. En realidad se sorprendía incluso de que se hubiese recordado que ese día era el día de los enamorados. No es que Kuroo fuese frío, por el contrario, él moreno era el cursi y meloso de la relación. Sin embargo esos últimos días había estado tan atareado con trabajos de la universidad que simplemente a Tsukishima no le hubiese molestado si Kuroo hubiese olvidado qué fecha era hoy.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Y a las siete con treinta y seis segundos de la mañana, el rubio recibió ese mensaje de texto que, aunque para otros hubiese sido aburrido e incluso hiriente, para él fue cómo empezar el día de la mejor de las maneras.

Era su primer día de San Valentín juntos después de todo. Luego de dos años de constantes indirectas –muy directas- y una fortalecida amistad a base de casuales encuentros en Tokio y un fluido ir y venir de mensajes de texto, Tsukishima había accedido a salir con Kuroo en setiembre del año anterior. Para ser específicos el día de su cumpleaños, así de cursi como suena, así de cursi era Tetsurou. Empero, a Tsukki le agradaba ese lado de su novio, aunque nunca fuese capaz de admitir tal cosa al mundo.

Y aunque en su interior se jactase de tener el novio más atento y meloso de la historia, no le molestaba el hecho de que durante ese día, solo le haya enviado un seco y cortante mensaje de texto. No, a Tsukishima Kei no le molestaba. No le decepcionaba. No se sentía como una niña estúpida y enamorada a la que acababan de dejarla plantada en una cita.

Antes de entrar al primer periodo, Kei se dignó a contestar el mensaje de su novio con un "Igual para ti."

Y sin lugar a dudas ese fue el día más largo en toda la vida estudiantil de Tsukishima.

Era martes y las prácticas no podían hacerse esperar. Desde que los de tercer año se habían retirado, el equipo había comenzado con un duro régimen para poner a los de primer año a nivel. Tsukishima había heredado la capitanía de Ennoshita, y muy a su pesar debía de encargarse de llevar a su equipo al torneo nacional.

Gracias a todos los dioses, Tsukishima había conseguido concentrarse en la práctica. A pesar de tener una cola de chicas que de cuando en cuando se colaban para llevar chocolates tanto a él como al resto del equipo. Era vergonzoso tener que rechazarlos, diciendo que ya tenía a otra persona, sabiendo que todo el equipo sabía de quien precisamente se trataba esa persona. Pero logró superarlo y terminar la práctica con éxito.

Todo parecía ir bien, y estaba a punto de marcharse junto a Yamaguchi hacia su hogar, sin tener que recordar que su novio solo le había mandado un aburrido mensaje de texto esa mañana por su primer san Valentín. Pero no, Hinata tenía que venir con su irritante presencia a perturbarlo.

-¡Tsukhisima! ¿¡Qué te regaló Kuroo-san por el día de los enamorados?!- inquirió con su característico entusiasmo. Todo el resto del equipo que aún permanecía en el vestuario miró al pelirrojo y al rubio alternamente.

Tsukishima solo frunció el ceño antes de salir disparado del vestuario con un preocupado Yamaguchi detrás.

El resto de los miembros del equipo miró con desaprobación a su despistado superior, quien terminó ganándose un doloroso golpe de parte de Kageyama.

-¡Hinata idiota!

Tsukishima intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible del gimnasio. Por más de que quisiera negarlo se sentía muy mal, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que el imbécil de su novio pasara el día con él, que fuera a visitarlo y le llevara un regalo estúpidamente romántico el cual diría que era innecesario pero de todas formas guardaría en aquella pequeña caja en su armario con todas las otras cosas que Kuroo le había regalado en los últimos meses.

Pero no, solo le había mandado ese tonto mensaje. Ni una llamada, ni una frase cursi, ni siquiera un "Te amo". Tsukishima se sentía profundamente avergonzado por haberse armado ilusiones acerca de un perfecto primer san Valentín, hasta incluso había fantaseado con la idea de faltar al entrenamiento de vóley por si Kuroo se llegaba a presentar ni bien terminadas las clases.

-¿Tsukki, estás bien?- cuestionó Yamaguchi con preocupación. Había notado a Tsukishima tenso todo el día pero prefirió no molestarlo. Tal vez solo estaba ansioso porque vería a Kuroo luego de clases, pero por lo visto ese no era el caso.

El entrenamiento había durado un poco más de lo normal, y la noche estaba bien entrada mientras ambos adolescentes se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. Tsukishima no había contestado la pregunta de Yamaguchi y este prefirió no insistir. Sabía que Kei se lo contaría luego, en ese momento estaba demasiado irritado para hablar con alguien sin llegar a decir algo sumamente hiriente.

Tadashi se despidió apenas con un gesto del más alto, este le respondió del mismo modo mientras aceleraba su paso para llegar a casa lo antes posible. Sentía que era tonto ponerse sensible por algo como eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Quería llegar a casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar. Así de patético como sonaba. Lo más probable es que Kuroo en verdad estuviese tan ocupado que no tuviese tiempo siquiera de llamarlo, y se sentía egoísta por estar molesto por ello, no podía hacer nada para evitar que esos sentimientos lo inundasen.

Para su fortuna tenía la certeza de que sus padres no estarían en casa. Tenían planeada una cena romántica por la fecha, por lo que Tsukki tendría el pase libre para tomar del refrigerador las fresas y la leche condensada que su madre le había comprado el día anterior y encerrarse en su habitación a ahogar sus penas con una sobredosis de azucares que probablemente lo dejarían sin sueño esa noche.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Tsukishima Kei divisó a lo lejos, parado frente a la que sin dudas era su casa, la silueta despeinada de alguien imposible de confundir.

Aceleró el paso inconscientemente, intentando por todos los medios disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrarse en su rostro, y retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la persona en la que hubo pensando desde que se había despertado esa mañana, lo miró con enojo marcado en la cara, pidiendo explicaciones sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Tsukki. Te tardaste mucho en llegar hoy.- fueron las únicas palabras que el moreno frente a él pronunció, antes de entregarle el bouquet de flores que tenía en la mano el cual se veía algo destartalado. Aunque eso no importaba para Tsukishima, quien tomó el arreglo floral entre manos temblorosas. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué tipo de flores eran, pero se veían hermosas. Después de todo eso fue lo que estuvo esperando durante todo aquel día, un cursi detalle de parte de su cursi novio, quien había hecho todo el viaje desde su universidad en Tokio hasta la prefectura de Miyagi, solo para visitarlo durante un par de horas.

-G-gracias.

El mayor acortó la distancia entre ambos, depositando un corto beso sobre los labios de su novio.

-No es nada, Tsukki. Ahora vamos, quiero entrar, estuve parado casi dos horas esperándote aquí afuera. Además renté el documental de dinosaurios marinos que tanto querías ver de la biblioteca y traje esto para ti también- comentó con más entusiasmo, haciendo notar la pequeña caja que tenía en la otra mano. Para Tsukishima esa pequeña caja era inconfundible. Era la de su pastelería favorita, donde preparaban el mejor pastel de fresas de toda la prefectura, y quedaba en Sendai. ¿Cuánto había recorrido Kuroo solo para conseguir eso para él?

El corazón del rubio latía con más intensidad, y no pudo sino abrazar a su novio en agradecimiento. Se sentía inmensamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado, y que después de todo no haya dejado pasar aquella fecha especial.

-¿A-acaso no tenías mucho trabajo en la universidad?- cuestionó el rubio en un susurro, sin apartarse del más bajo, aún parados sobre la acera frente a su casa.

-Sí. Pero estos días hice hasta lo imposible para terminarlo y tener el día libre hoy. Mañana tengo clases solo por la tarde ¿te molestaría si me quedo a dormir?- la voz del mayor sonaba pausada y serena contra el cuello del más alto, mientras que con la mano libre frotaba suavemente su espalda.

Tsukishima asintió ante la oferta, separándose del cálido cuerpo de su novio para adentrarse finalmente a su hogar.

-Kei…- el rubio volteó en dirección a su novio, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta principal detrás de él.

-¿Tetsurou?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lo sé, ridículamente cursi. Pero bueh, la fecha lo compensa.

Espero que hayan disfrutado. Sean solidarios y deje comentarios pls! :D

Nos leemos!


End file.
